Accidently In Love
by FeelingGoodAboutSomethingNew
Summary: Ryan, running from Sharpay, hides in a nearby classroom. He sits down and sees a familiar brunette sleeping on the couch across from him... Ryella
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Evans fixed the beret that was propped upon his head. He fooled with his shirt. Was it just how he looked, or did Sharpay's mirror make him look messy?

"Ryan! What are you doing?!" Ryan spun around. His sister stood there, her hair in perfect curls lay upon her shoulders, her hands placed angrily on her hips.

"Oh, I was just-" He pointed to the pink mirror behind him.

"You were just...?"

"Fixing my hat,"

"Why do you wear those things anyway?" she asked, grabbing for it. He held it on.

"Because I like them. This is the one Mom got for me in Paris," he added.

"Yea and the one you wore yesterday was from Moscow," Sharpay said sarcastically.

"No, it was from Egypt." He was in for it. Once the words escaped his mouth, he took off down the hall, holding his blue hat on as he went. He rounded the corner, almost bumping into Zeke, who was explaining to Chad how to make the _perfect_ Crème Brule. He rounded another corner and dove into an open classroom. He shut the door behind him and watched as Sharpay's shape zoomed by. He sunk down the door and sighed. The only reason he followed his sister around was because he never had any real friends. After last summer when he played baseball with Chad, he was amazed at how great it was to have friends. He looked around the room. He didn't recognize it. The walls were covered in silky paper and the floor was plush. It was maroon colored and there were no windows in the room. Just a dim dim little light on the ceiling. There were couches and chairs placed around the room. It looked an ideal place for a nap. Ryan walked over to an armchair and sat down. He propped his feet up on the coffee table that was in the middle of all the seats. He smiled around the room. But his smile disappeared when he looked toward the couch. There was an oddly familiar brunette sleeping there...


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sat up, his feet falling off the table. If he looked carefully it almost looked like...GABRIELLA MONTEZ?!?!?! He jumped of his chair. He couldn't be in the same room as her, someone would suspect something. And if Troy found out, he would surely hurt him! Ryan, as quietly as he could, walked slowly to the door... But he tripped and knocked over a lamp.

"Hello?" Gabriella sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Ryan stayed still... Maybe if he stayed quiet...

"Ryan?" she said, standing up.

"Uh.." He stood up and picked up the lamp. He carefully placed it back onto the table but it fell off again. "Yea, you just...stay there." _Oh my god?! Am I talking to a lamp?!,_ Ryan thought.

"Why are you in here?"

"I-I was running from.." he debated wheather or not to tell her who she was running from... Then she might think he was scared of his sister. Wait- why did he care?

"From..?"

"Sharpay," he admitted. She laughed. _Oh God, I love her laugh...wait- OH MY GOD! I CAN'T THINK THESE THOUGHTS THAT I'M THINKING! Wait- Huh?_ He must have been making pretty weird faces, because she said,

"Are you O.K? That sounded like a pretty nasty fall...that was you, right?"

"Yea.. I didn't see you in here, and I sat down and then I was going to go back outside... I'll go now."

"Wait, don't leave," She walked toward him and took his hand. "Please don't go." An electric shock went from Ryan's finger tips throughout his whole body. Gabriella must have felt it to, because she immediately pulled her hand away.

"Did- did you just feel that?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Yea, yea I think I did,"

"What did it mean? I mean, why- why did it happen?"

"I don't know," she fingered his hand. They were close now. 2 inches...1 inch..6 centimeters...then there was no space between them. It took a minute to find out what was going on. _I'm kissing a basketball player's girl friend...no big deal..._ Gabriella's hand slid the berete off his head. She moved her fingers through his hair. He felt her hair.. He had always wanted to touch it. It was softer than he ever imagined. He forgot about Troy, about Sharpay, about East High. The fact that Gabriella was Troy's girlfriend slipped his mind too... Then they were on the couch. It was the softest couch he ever lay on..because she was there. Finally, Gabriella spoke up. Ryan moved his lips down to her neck so she could talk.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I can't do this."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Ryan. I can't do this." She stood up, lifting her body off of him and fixing her now messy hair. Ryan sighed and relaxed into the couch. Both their faces were red.

"Why can't you do this?" He asked, stretching out his hand and snatching for the girl's waist. She stepped out of his reach.

"Because I'm Troy's girlfriend," she stated.

"Can't we just forget Troy? He doesn't love you like I do," he said. Then he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry!"

"No, Ryan. Your right. He never does anything for me." Gabriella looked as though she finally had accepted the bitter truth. Ryan took his hand away from his mouth. He stretched as far as he could and grabbed waist, pulling her towards him. "I've never seen this side of you Ryan," she growled.

"I've never been so in love," he whispered back. Their lips met again, but this time in a slow manner. The door opened. Ryan and Gabriella, oblivious, kept up their business. The door gently shut again. A few minutes later, when Ryan and Gabriella were kissing more passionately, the door quietly opened again. Then there was a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Ryan," she giggled from under his lips. Someone cleared their throat. Gabriella looked up. She stood up guiltily. Ryan groaned and opened his eyes. The tall head basketball player stood there, looking angrily between the girl and the boy. Sharpay stood in the doorway, giggling with delight.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Gabriella stayed silent, her head down. "You're cheating on me, that's what. And with a guy who can't read the words,' Drama Club

Rocks!'"

"He's more than you'll ever be, Troy." she said sharply. She looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. I do love him more than you. I can prove it." She lay back down on top of Ryan and kissed him again. To emphasize her point, she groaned onto his lips. Troy groaned in anger and left the room.There was only one word Ryan felt right now. Bliss.


	4. Author's Note

Hi, guys! As you can tell there hasn't been an update in a while... I started a non-fanfic novel (gasp!) and I'm really into it. So, hopefully, I'll find time to do it! Thanks for your support, guys!


	5. Author's Note 2

Hi,

I won't be updating for a while. I just found out my favorite podcast, Mugglecast, is closing on April 6th, their 140th episode. I am extremely upset and I think I need some time away from things that remind me of them.

Thanks,

StrongWriter


End file.
